NCDA&CSFoodandDug PotectionDivsion une2011 Innovative FoodDeensePojects(R18)Gant RA-D-8-00 InovativeFoo DefeseProject(R1S8m) mary ood eegencesofaltypes,incudngintentonlfoodcontainaton,cnbebokeninto isic pases:prevenio adpreareness,deecio,resose,adrecovery.Tog rguby oneofthe ostiportnt eeents offood eegences,incdeonvtrer e has isoricallybee eempasie adunerude as comare opreareness an resose. I asbee arge ha disaserrecoveryis heleas udersoo asectofhazars angeentand thestate'sroeisvguewhencopred to federlol goovcenent s Poorlymaage recoveriesca lea oteclosigofbsiesses,losso ecoomic rouciviy nd eployent,and pehps ostipotanty, cnledtolossofconsue confdenceina comodtyo thefoodsuppyingenAedrlii. oayl ,the pubicmylosefithintheablty of oodreglatoryoficials toesre ha roucsi the aketpaceaCeersyaf,ea. n nvestentindsste recoveypannngisnecessryandsoey neededand thsholds tuefo ayproerlydesigedFodDefense rgram. Ou golis to desgna Mode IndustyRecovey Pla o euse asagidelie o miimie hetime reqire orfoo rodcion to be reesalise ad oalsomiimieaverseefectso cosmerconidece. Thegolofanyreecyovpocessis to decontminte,rehabltateandrestoe foodprocessng aciliiesan reisae hecosumer'scofiecei hefoodprouc(s)adcomaies ffected. Soeobectveswewl ddess inou pangudeines re: " Wor had-n-hadwit laweforcemen atoriiesi case heicien maybe a boteroro othe intendedaction " Selec he mos aproriaedisinecio/saiaio mehosforthe facility " Identfyaresrequring decontminton(.e.,entrefclityorspefccflctaye) sin " Esretecotamiatisnotfrtersrea urigterecovery " Detemnerequreentsforveifcatonofdecontmnatonpocess " Asceraintimean coss reuiredtocomleedecotamiaio rocess " Comuncte thedecontmnatonpocesswteph oyeesandmeda " Asititnesartu o te aciliyoce econamiaio measreshaveeenvaliae ndveifed " oiorteresmpio o commoiyproucio an assis inte esingad valiaio o rouctsafeyan wolesomeess " Confrmthtalwstemteils,contmnatedrawingedentso poduct,suppies ad/oreuimetarepropelyandsfeydsposed We inen ousethe FEA Naioal Dsste RecoveyFaeawno kPlanigGiacefor RecoveyFolowngBoogclIncdentsofrthtemDenetpofHoeandSecuiatsysrcures uponwhchtobuldourecoveymodes, prtcualytheshaedpincpesofcomuncton rearaio oercrovey,andinclusvesne. Teywillbecereog obe se y ay eeral,saeortrialinsiuio reuiredtoreson oa evet.